1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary electric machine and a method of manufacturing the same, particularly, a stator core of the rotary electric machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
WO98/54823 discloses a rotary electric machine, in which conductor segments are inserted into slots of a stator core in the axial direction of the stator core. The stator core is formed from an iron core sheet laminated into a plurality of layers. The iron core sheet is usually thicker than 0.5 mm.
Although a thinner core sheet is more preferable to decrease an eddy current loss, it becomes more difficult to manufacture. Thin core sheet is easy to deform and difficult to reduce burrs on the sheared corners if it is press-formed.
Such burrs may damage an insulation structure of a rotary machine unless any appropriate arrangement is made.
A main object of the invention is to provide an improved arrangement of a rotary electric machine which is resistant to deformation force.
Another object of the invention is to provide a simple and reliable insulation structure of a rotary electric machine.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved method of manufacturing such a simple and reliable rotary electric machine.
In a rotary electric machine according to a main feature of the invention, each slot has chamfered corners extending from opposite ends of the stator core over a distance longer than a thickness of the core sheet that forms a multi-layered stator core to engage another layer of the core sheet.
Accordingly, edges of burrs of a core sheet of one layer is bent inward to engage a side edge of the core sheet of the adjacent layer, so that the layers of the core sheet can be prevented from being peeled off. This structure also prevents insulators from being damaged.